Looking Back Into the Future
by Angel Lewis
Summary: Lucius, Draco and Severus are thrown in Azkaban after the war for being Death-Eaters, and Harry is the guard. They have two years to wait until they get the Dementor's Kiss, so they reflect on their lives. [Severus was never killed during DH] T for swearing, implied sex; rating may be raised later.
1. Promises Unkempt (Harry)

**Looking Back Into the Future by gallifrey-1d-squee**

Chapter 1: Promises Unkempt [Harry]

The-Boy-Who-Lived walked unsteadily past the cells, ignoring Draco Malfoy's barrage of insults and accusations. Well, he tried, until one of the accusations struck a chord. "You broke your promise, Potter!" the blonde prisoner called. "You fucking _promised _you'd keep me out of Azkaban! But, no. Look at me—I'm sitting in here, waiting for the Dementor's Kiss!" Harry stopped his patrolling and turned toward Draco.

"No, _you _broke the promise. It was _your _actions that landed you here in the first place!" Harry replied calmly. _How dare Draco say it's _my _fault for him landing in Azkaban! _Harry thought angrily. He thought back to the day he made that promise.

*_flashback*_

"H-harry? I have to tell you something." Draco whispered; staring into Harry's bright, forest green eyes. He held tightly to his boyfriend's hands. The blonde's hands were clammy and quivering.

"Yeah?"

"Please d-don't be mad, b-but Father f-forced me to t-take the M-mark." Draco heard Harry's heart pick up speed and his breathing falter. He held his breath as well, waiting for the explosion. Instead, there was silence; silence, _pressing in on him_, burning him like _fire_. "Harry?" he squeaked. Heavy tears pricked his eyes, threatening to spill over.

"It's okay, Dray. That mark means _absolutely nothing _to me. I'm only worried that you'll get thrown in Azkaban—Know what?" Harry paused, an idea forming in his mind. He cocked his head to the side, a sweet smile on his face. _Oh god, I could kiss him right now! _Draco thought.

"No, what?" Draco asked.

"From this day forth, I _promise _that I will keep you _out _of Azkaban!" Harry slammed a kiss to Draco's lips, sealing that promise. They were so filled with passion that they didn't notice the two first year girls, one Gryffindor and the other Slytherin, staring at them.

"Ew, get a room guys!" They called, giggling.

"Oh-ho, don't worry- we will!" The brunette called back, winking at Draco.

_*flashback over*_

Harry blinked. Once, twice, thrice, before the tears began to spill silently. "I'm so sorry Draco. I'm _so fucking sorry._ I lo—"

Draco cut him off. "Don't. Please. Don't." He turned to face the damp cell wall, hiding his own tears. The receding sound of footsteps calmed him slightly.


	2. Everything Has Changed (Draco)

Chapter 2: Everything Has Changed [Draco]

After the 'promise incident', as Draco dubbed it, he kept thinking about the first time he ever met Mr. Harry Potter. Since then, everything has changed, but _he_ is still the same. Same bright green eyes, that same messy raven hair and that same stupid scar! But Harry's attitude… That was the only thing that changed significantly. At 11 years old, Harry was so naïve and innocent.

_*flashback*_

McGonagall turned to the boisterous first-years with a tight-lipped smile. "I will be back in a moment. We must prepare the Great Hall for your sorting." She disappeared through a tall set of double doors with a swirl of her cloak.

"So I hear the great _Harry Potter_ has decided to join us peasants at Hogwarts." Draco turned to the scrawny boy behind him. "Are you _really_ Harry-bloody-Potter?" He brought a hand to Harry's fringe, intending to take a look at his infamous scar. The gangly ginger beside Harry sneered at Draco. "Oh I know you. You're a _Weasley_." Draco said with a scrunch of his nose. His two goons, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, snickered quietly.

"And you are?" Harry stared at Draco, scrutinizing him.

"Draco Malfoy, pureblood." He stuck a hand out for Harry to shake.

"Don't shake his hand, he's a creep." Ron whispered in Harry's ear, somehow still loud enough to offend Malfoy. Before Draco could say something sharp back, Professor McGonagall walked back in.

Harry turned away and followed the professor into the Great Hall to be sorted.

~**the next day in Potion's class**~

"I don't know, sir." Harry said for the third time. Draco stifled his giggles, but also feeling a slight sense of inward irritability. Snape needs to back off. "Why don't you ask Hermione? She seems to know the answer." the raven-haired boy snarked.

Draco burst out laughing; no one ever talked back to Snape! Well, no one except Draco, and now Harry. "10 points from Gryffindor and 5 from Slytherin, for Draco's clear approval of Potter's snarkiness." Professor Snape glared daggers at Draco.

"I've gotta admit, he's got guts." Draco whispered to Crabbe and Goyle, once Snape turned back towards the board. The two goons glanced at each other with a knowing smirk. Draco barely knew the boy, and already he was falling for him.

_*flashback over*_

Staring through the bars of his cell, Draco noticed Harry walking down the hall. He saw dark circles beneath his eyes, and bruises on his arms from violent prisoners. Harry's forest green eyes were no longer bright and seemed cold and lifeless. It's what happens when you've fought too long. What used to be kindheartedness warped into coldheartedness and his happiness and naivety turned to sadness and hatred.


	3. Arranged Marriage (Lucius)

**Chapter 3: Arranged Marriage [Lucius]**

The cell was way too dark for his liking. Lucius sighed, the sound getting lost in the silence of Azkaban. How the hell did he end up here? Not just Azkaban but… _here,_in general? How did he become a shell of a man when he had _so much power_? _Narcissa Black. _She just strutted into his life and took over every aspect. She was never very pleasant. In fact, Narcissa was much like her crazy sister Bellatrix. Lucius was forced to marry Narcissa; it was his parents' idea for this goddamn arranged marriage.

_*flashback*_

Abraxas and Mary Malfoy stood in the foyer of their mansion, smiling fakely at their son. "Good news, Lucius, we've found you a wife!" Mary exclaimed, unable to contain her excitement. The prospect of arranging a wedding and having grandchildren made her ecstatic. "Narcissa!" She called. Lucius did a double take. _Did she just say _Narcissa Black_? That girl is _nuts_!_

The little woman strutted into the area, wearing a very tight dress that showed off her breasts. "Hello Lucius." Narcissa purred, running a pale hand down his arm. He shuddered in disgust. The woman grinned. "I believe we've met before. We're both in Slytherin. I'm the female prefect." She giggled and Lucius resisted the urge to gag.

_~6 months later; The Wedding~_

Lucius stood at the altar, not at all nervous. His best man, Severus Snape, had an irritated look on his face. His heart fluttered wildly against his rib cage, like a wild bird in a cage. He and Lucius shared a secret that could change everything. Well, everything in Narcissa, Severus and Lucius' lives. Later in the ceremony, when the real binding magic came into play, it did not work.

The priest wave her wand over the ribbon, waiting for the signature blue glow. Nothing happened. She tried once more. Still nothing. "What happened? Why isn't it working?!" Narcissa cried angrily.

"Well Ms Black, -"

"It's Mrs Malfoy to _you_, commoner!"

The priest gave a tightlipped smile. Her voice lowered to a soft, fear-filled tone. "_Mrs Malfoy, _it seems that Lucius is already bonded-"

"To who? Lucius, who is the other woman?" She had tears running down her face, ruining her makeup. Her voice sounded watery and whiny. Severus held back his laughter. Her face was comical! And to make things even more amusing. _he _was the center of this. _Snape- Snivellus _was the great Lucius Malfoy's bonded! "You!" Narcissa growled, whipping around to address him. "What are you laughing at, greasy brat?!"

Severus looked her right in the eyes. "I am laughing at you, and how pitiful you look right now." He saved his best reason for last. Lucius grabbed Snape's bony hand in plain view. "_I _am the 'other woman'. _I _am Lucius' bonded. Not you."

The two grinned evilly at each other then Apparated away, leaving a sobbing and angry Narcissa Black at the altar with Bella and Ms Black.

A few days after the fail of a wedding, Severus and Lucius received a red envelope at their new home. "Oh bloody hell. A _Howler._" Severus' mouth settled into its usual scowl as the envelope opened itself.

"LUCIUS ABRAXAS MALFOY, JUST BECAUSE WE CANNOT BE BONDED DOES _NOT_MEAN WE CANNOT BE MARRIED OR THAT I DON'T GET A SHARE OF THE MALFOY FORTUNE. OH AND YOUR PRECIOUS SEVERUS WILL NEVER AMOUNT TO _ANYTHING!_"

Severus' mouth dropped open. Lucius clenched his fists, fuming. _How dare she! how dare she consider herself _entitled _to the Malfoy fortune, or to anything at all? _He growled angrily, and whipped out his wand. "Incendio." The letter and its envelope went up in brilliant red flames before fading out.

_*flashback over*_

Lucius glared the cell wall. If he hadn't felt the need to prove himself maybe he wouldn't be in this mess. But Narcissa Black practically _forced _him into working for Voldemort.


	4. Pride Versus Friendship (Severus)

**Chapter 4: Pride Over Friendship [Severus]**

Severus sniffed, wiping away the few tears that had fallen. Lily was the only reason he had to fight for the Order. But now, she's dead and the little Potter brat was guarding his cell. "Stupid _Potters_…" he spat. He began to mumble darkly about James, Lily and Sirius. "James is _stupid_; Lily's 'posed to be MINE! Potter could've turned out so much less a twat had he been _my _son!" He shook his head, still mumbling. Harry had heard the entire thing, and Severus _knew _he did, but he didn't care.

_Let the Potter brat hear; he should know what he's missed out on. _Severus thought angrily. Had Lily not chose James, or if Severus had not chosen Lucius, then perhaps Harry would have turned out better and this entire situation could have been avoided.

*flashback*

6th year Severus Snape walked briskly from the dungeons, hair a mess and robes billowing out behind him. The alarm charm he'd cast had not worked, making him two hours late for classes. Thankfully though, he'd only missed breakfast and Charms. A soft groan shook him from his thoughts. "Wha…?" He started toward the source of the sound.

Another groan sounded, this time louder. It sounded as if the person was either in pain or having the best sex of his or her life… or both. He finally reached the source. A large Hogwarts tapestry stood in his way. With a muttered 'revelio', the tapestry disappeared. Severus immediately regretted his curiosity. What he saw repulsed and scarred him. How could _Lily, _of all people do this?

James Potter was balls-deep in Lily, the two too focused on each other to notice Snape's horrified stare. A sob escaped Severus' throat before he could stop it. Lily looked up and into her supposed best friend's eyes. All she saw was hurt and betrayal flashing violently through them. "Oh, Merlin!" she finally gasped, breaking their stare. "James, stop! S- Severus is here!" Lily pulled away from her boyfriend, and grabbed her clothes. James whipped around, a wicked grin on his flushed face. That was _never _a good sign.

"James Potter, don't you dare!" Lily scolded, seeing him open his mouth. He entirely disregarded her warning.

"Oooh! Snape's a dirty voyeur!" James snickered, pulling his pants on and buckling his belt. Lily smacked his arm in an attempt to shut him up. "Wait'll your boyfriend hears about this! He's not gonna be too happy, Snapey- Hey, maybe he'll hex your balls off, if you have any!" James threw his head back and laughed maniacally.

"James stop! Can't you see he's already mad enough?"

"Quiet, Evans! I don't need help from a filthy mudblood!" Severus growled. Lily's mouth dropped open in shock. She turned her back to him.

"Don't ever talk to me again, _Snivellus._" Lily spat, eyes beginning to water. She left the area and walked off. After sneering at Severus, the specky git followed.

*flashback over*

"Stupid Potter… Right prat, he was…" Severus muttered. He glared at the wall, still mumbling. If he could have one wish, it wouldn't be to get out of Azkaban, but to unsee Lily and James, there behind that tapestry.

"Sev'rus? You alright?" Lucius whispered from his cell down the hall.

"Mm, I'm fine. Just a bit irritated. But now I do see that women are too complicated. I'm so glad I found you. I don't think I could have dealt with Lily and her mannerisms." Severus replied. A soft chuckle from his husband made his hard heart soften. "Y'know I still love you, right? This Death Eater affair didn't change that."

"And I love you as well, Severus." Lucius smiled in the dark. "That Lily girl was far too pretentious for you, anyway."


End file.
